The words I can't say
by Datenma
Summary: YaoiIsaacIvan, FelixPicard Ivan and Isaac have been dating for two years now and Ivan is beginning to get worried that Isaac has never told him I love you After a trip to the hot springs, he and his friends come up with a plan to make Isaac tell him how h
1. Chapter 1

**The words I can't say**

**By: **Datenma

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own Golden Sun but you should have known that already

**Warning: **Yaoi if you don't know what that is, or don't like you, you probably should not be reading this.

**Note:** I'm not into PWP so this is going to have plot and lots of it. I was in an odd mood when I thought this up and still am so this is going to be as angst filled and romance filled as I can get it. Though if you know anything about me, you know where this is headed already. The rating is just to be safe because I don't know how wild I'm going to get while writing this. It's both for language and yaoi action. Japanese names used because I like them more and I've gotten used to them.

This is dedicated to the lovely **Midnyte Wolf **because I promised and you're totally awesome, plus I like writing stories for other people, it gives me purpose.

Read and review please! This took me longer than I thought and I'm not exactly sure if I'm too pleased with it. I'll poke at it with a stick later and see if I can make it better.

**Chapter 1**

I close the door to my locker before grabbing my regular shoes from the bench behind me and starting for the door. Before I can walk through the door, though, someone grabs my elbow and I whirl around, expecting a fight, only finding my cousin, Susa standing there. "You're going to _his_ place again, aren't you?"

I let out a relieved sigh and shake my head, smiling at him with a mixture of disdain and disbelief, "You still don't like Robin, do you? We've been dating for nearly three years now, Susa, why can't you just accept the fact that Robin plays a very important role in my life now." He huffs angrily at this.

"Look, I'm just worried about you. You spend far too much time over at his apartment…what do the two of you do all day long?" I blush at the comment and turn my head, waving to some of my friends from my homeroom class.

"I'm eighteen now, Susa, I can do whatever I want. Besides…Robin isn't like that, he wouldn't try anything if I didn't think I was ready." I smile to myself. Robin Watanabe…we met through a mutual friend of ours around six years ago and we hit it off great but it was not until two years ago that we started going out. Not many people know about it since that sort of relationship is frowned upon even in Japan.

"Ivan…what does Hama think about this?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Hama is rarely around so…I'm not sure what she thinks but I don't need her approval, or yours, Susa. This is my life, he is my boyfriend and we've been going out far too long for anyone to try to break us up at this point." I slip my shoes on and sling my satchel over my shoulder. "Susa, what would you do if you were in my position? I really care about him…and you trying to persuade me to…start being cautious around him is like you saying that you don't trust me at all."

"It isn't that, I don't trust him—"

"You don't know him so you can't judge him so offhandedly, please think things through before you go running your mouth off like that." We hang in the middle of the doorway for a long moment, my eyes trained on the orange sky. "I'm going over to his apartment. He's probably waiting for me right now."

He sighs, realizing that there is no point in trying to make me listen to his 'words of advice', "Do you need a ride?" I turn and smile at him.

"No, his place is nearby, you better go home or your mom will start to worry about you." I wave to him and jog down the walkway, slowing when I get far enough from the school. I let out the breath I was holding and shake my head. I am just glad that he did not ask me about how Robin feels…because I do not even know that.

It is true that Robin and I have been dating for two years and that on occasion I stay at his place but we have never done anything, well, nothing too serious at least. He has never asked me too, which I am very grateful for. At the moment, I just want to concentrate on school and preparing for my entrance exams for college because I want to go to the same college as Robin.

Though I care for him deeply, there is still one thing that bothers me. …He has never once told me that he loves me, though I try to tell him it as often as possibly. Each time I tell him, he just leans forward and kisses me lightly. It isn't that I need to hear that he loves me but…I would just like to know where I place in his heart. Not that I am worried…as long as I can stay with him, I'll be happy. I think.

I use my key to open the door when I get to his apartment. At first I do not think he is there but as I walk into the living room, a pair of familiar arms wrap around me and pull me back. I let out a muffled yelp before he turns me around and smiles down at me. "That was rude of you, Ivan. You forgot to say something when you came in, right?"

"I'm home." He nods.

"Good boy. Welcome home." I look up at him expectantly and he laughs lightly. He removes his reading glasses and sets them down on the nearby counter before placing the palm of his hand on my cheek gently and leaning down over me. He kisses my lips gingerly and pushes my bag from my shoulder, leading me blindly into the living room. The back of my knees bump into the arm of the couch and I stumble backwards, breaking the kiss and unbalancing him. I land on the couch with a thud, my legs dangling off the edge of the arm. He falls forward, managing to catch himself at the last minute, his hands on either side of my head so that he does not land on top of me painfully. He lets out a relieved sigh and smiles at me, "That could have been interesting."

"And painful." I say, pushing myself up onto my elbows. He pulls back with slight difficulty and heads back into the entry hall.

"Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" I reposition myself so that I am sitting on the couch with my legs tucked under me and lean forward, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning the television on.

"I'm not really hungry right now…" He shows up again after I find something to watch and leans over the back of the couch, pressing the side of a cold soda can to my face. I swat his hand playfully as he comes around the side and sits down next to me. "Thanks." He makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as he slides his arm along the back of the couch behind me. I lean back, shifting my weight to the side so that I slowly fall onto his chest, shifting again until I find a comfortable position and curl my hand on his abdomen, smiling to myself.

An hour or so passes before either of us says something, only Robin shifting positions during this time. He props his legs up on the coffee table and rests the hand that was on the couch on my back, moving it up and down in soothingly slow motions. By the time he says does something more, I am on the verge of falling asleep. "Ivan, spring break is coming up soon…and I was thinking that we should go somewhere together this year." That easily got my attention and woke me up from my slight stupor.

"Traveling?" I feel him nod and I look up to see his face but he is looking away, though I can tell that he is blushing. It is hard to make Robin embarrassed but when he does get embarrassed, it is very endearing because I am the only one that gets to see that side of him.

"Yeah, my uncle owns a hot spring in Shizuoka and this year he is closing down for a little break but he said that he'll let me and a couple of friends come down for spring break if I wanted. I already asked Garcia and Picard and they're coming so if you're worried about being alone with you…" Robin takes even the slightest pause the wrong way.

"No, that's not it…I was just surprised that you would invite me." I smile quickly at him, "I'd love to go traveling with you." This is the perfect chance to be alone with him, just the two of us. I can forgive Picard and Garcia coming along too because those two will probably be too busy with each other to pay any attention to us.

The only problem now is telling Hama about my plans but she has been so wrapped up in her own life to worry about me, I am sure that I can get away with this.

**TBC**

I think I've been influenced by yaoi manga a little too much recently XD I hope it's all right. I'm currently working on the second chapter so I hope I finish it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Golden Sun. I'll be in my room crying if you need me XD

I'm really glad that you both enjoyed it. Midnyte Wolf – It's all right, really, writing helps to take my mind off things and keeps me busy XD It's better than me being bored. I think too much when I have nothing to do. Sure, I'll e-mail you. I've been meaning to but I just wanted to finish the second chapter before I did.

**Random Stuff **– I just watched the Hot Limit PV (by T.M.Revolution) It made me cry XD Not because it was sad (it's T.M.Revolution so the song was super hyper) …It was just…odd. I laughed. And cried XD (seriously, I did cry) He had the cameraman dancing, though God…Nishikawa-sama…I'm not sure what to say XD But I still love you! I don't care what you do. (sorry about that XD It had to be said since I just watched it).

Read and review please!

**Chapter 2**

Somehow I had managed to convince my sister to let me go to Shizuoka for spring break, though, now that I think about it enough, it was not much of the fight that I had originally thought it would have been. Not that I am complaining. I am content. Well, more than just content, I am ecstatic, jumping for joy, all of the above and so much more.

We are using Picard's car to drive the four of us up to the hot springs and since Robin knows the way best, he is going to be driving. After a couple of minutes of debate about the seating arrangements, Garcia finally gives in, sitting in the front with Robin while I sit in the back with Picard (though it was not much of a battle).

"Thanks for letting us come with you, Robin." Picard smiles from the seat next to me as Robin pulls out of the parking lot in front of his apartment complex. "I've always wanted to go to a hot spring but I've just been so busy lately."

"Tell me about it." Garcia grumbles as he leans back in the car seat. I giggle as Picard shakes his head and lets out a sigh. He leans over to whisper into my ear.

"Garcia is just bitter, we haven't gotten to spend as much time together as he would have liked."

"I can hear you so don't bother whispering." Garcia glances at Picard in the rearview mirror, "That is right, which is why I am going to use this time at the hot springs to my advantage to make you make it up to me, whether you like it or not." Picard laughs softly and smiles at him gently.

"I do not believe that you will hear me complain even one, Garcia." I laugh along with him and turn to look away but when I feel a familiar gaze fall on me, I glance up and see Robin watching me in the rearview mirror, smiling at me quietly. I blush but quickly return the smile, knowing that it is meant only for me.

A couple of hours—filled with Robin and Garcia talking about anything that came to mind and Picard helping me decide what classes would be best for me to take during college—pass and we finally reach the hot spring. It is one of those traditional ones, very quiet and peaceful, the kind of place an overly stressed person would go to so that they could relax.

Robin parks the car in front of the entrance and climbs out, calling to his uncle as he still holds onto the car door. I climb out as well, stumbling slightly, and stretch, my muscles groaning in protest. Picard leans on the roof of the car, sighing at the building. "The air here is so fresh…I really did not know how much I needed a break from work." Garcia comes around the car, ruffling my hair as he passes.

"That's because you keep your nose buried in your work, you never give yourself a chance to breathe so you really do not know what you are missing out on." Picard rolls his eyes as he props his elbows on the top of the car and smirks at Garcia. I duck my head, wanting to avoid getting in the middle of any argument that might erupt between them. I take my place at Robin's side and he slides his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, my uncle's not answering. I have to find the key to the front door and then we can get settled." He says to me softly before turning and raising his voice enough to get Picard and Garcia's attention. Currently Garcia is about to pounce on Picard, leaving them both in a very awkward position. "When you two kids are done playing, get your things out of the car. We should be ready by the time you are done."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Laughs Picard, saluting Robin before Garcia tackles him to the ground, leaving the older man in a fit of giggles. Robin sighs but I can see him smiling as he leads me up the wooden stairs and along the deck.

"I don't know if my uncle is here…but he always keeps a spare key in one of the potted plants along the front just in case he loses his own. Ah, that should be the one." He reaches into one of the pots and after searching for a moment, pulls out a soil covered key. He brushes the dirt off and grins at me.

"So, do you want to share a room with me or Picard?" I bump into him playfully, taking his wrists in my hands and making him wrap his arms around me, leaning back against his chest. "Hmm and here I was looking forward to sharing a room with you. Garcia snores you know and I am a terribly light sleeper. If we share a room I'll never be able to get to sleep once he starts—"

"Shut up, Robin." I say softly, turning around and kissing him soundly. I pull away before he can respond to it and smile at him as he blinks down at me, slightly dazed. "We're sharing a room, unless you want all three of the people you came up here with to be mad at you."

"I never want you to be mad at me." He whispers softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I can tell that he wants to say more but I do not pry. He presses his lips to my neck lightly before pulling away. He takes my hand, entwining his fingers with mine and taking me back to the front door. Garcia and Picard are still fooling around on the pebble driveway, Picard's laughter the only sound apart from Garcia's muffled words.

Robin unlocks the door while I listen to them and once he has the door open, he pulls me into the entry hall. I slip off my shoes and hand them to him as he hands me a pair of slippers. I step into them and follow him down the hall, sticking close to him so that I do not get lost, looking around the small hallway that branches off into many different ones. Though this is a hot spring, it looks more like a shrine than anything else, but I am not too surprised.

He pauses in front of a sliding door and looks back at me, smiling. I blink one and then twice. I know that smile. I latch onto his arm and grin at him, "What is it?"

"You're going to love this." I rub my cheek against his arm and he pushes the sliding door open. It leads into the center of the building, a small courtyard filled with strange plants and trees. "It's an open air bath."

"Wow…it's amazing…" I let go of his arm to explore the courtyard further but he stops me, catching my hand in his and pulling me back to him. "Robin?" He says nothing, merely leaning forward slowly, resting his other hand on my cheek. I swallow nervously before letting my eyes close, waiting for him to kiss me. His breath ghosts over my lips a second before the sound of footsteps reaches our ears.

"Here you are, Robin." He pulls away quickly, eyes wide. He whips around, giving my hand an apologetic squeeze before he answers the person who rudely interrupted us.

"Uncle, I thought you were out." The middle-aged man smiles knowingly and nods.

"I was. Oh, I ran into two of your friends outside…are they all right?" Robin nods, leaning back against me lightly.

"Yeah, they'll get their wits back eventually. Uncle, this is Ivan Tsunomi. Ivan, this is my uncle, he owns this hot spring." I lean around Robin and bow to the man.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ah, so this is the Ivan that Robin goes on and on about…" I catch Robin's blush out of the corner of my eye and smile to myself.

"Uncle…" The man laughs.

"Don't mind me, make yourselves at home. Robin, you've come here enough times to know where everything is so you should be all right to take care of your guests on your own, right?"

"Yes, uncle, thank you." With that, the man leaves the way he came and Robin lets out the breath he had been holding. He turns and smiles at me. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right, but I do think that you owe me a kiss." His smile widens, his eyes softening.

"Hmm, is that so?" I nod and quickly throw my arms around his neck. Just as he is about to kiss me, we are interrupted again.

"Oh, what a cute little boy you are!" Robin's aunt. This is going to be a long spring break.

**TBC**

Hope everyone liked this chapter I cut something out of it that I didn't think would fit so I'll put it here. While they were in the car, the little argument was mainly between Robin and Garcia and it went along the lines of "I don't want Ivan up front with me because he'll be too much of a distraction" – Robin. "You can drive with one hand, can't you?" – Garcia. Ha ha. Yeah. Didn't think it would fit. Plus I wrote that at like three in the morning when I couldn't sleep XD so it was a little insane (and my mind was currently fueled by yaoi so… sorry if I just lost the respect of some people XD I am almost seventeen here. At least…that's what I'm blaming it on)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**: Yaoi. In this chapter…you-know-what happens.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun. Nintendo would hate me if I did.

To: **unicornmaddy**: I rated the story what it is because of what happens in this chapter and later chapters. There is method to my madness.

**Midnyte Wolf**: I wasn't planning on having them do anything…truth be told…but since you've stuck with me through my stupidity, I thought that you deserve something to hold you while I trek my name through the mud. XD I think I've lost all my dignity with posting this one on the net.

**Dark Katana**: Thank you so much! I do plan to finish this before my others since I have it planned out to the end. As for Heir to the Throne, the next chapter for that is very long, taking place over the course of a month or so in their time and a lot happens during that time so I have to plan everything carefully to make sure it flows. Sorry if it takes too long. I try.

Over all…thanks for the reviews, everyone! They mean the world to me!

**Random stuff**: I am taking…eleven classes in my senior year. My god. What is wrong with me? CP English IV, CP Algebra II, CP Senior Science…and then music theory? Sociology? Sculpture? Yeah…I am going to be very busy, and very much alone. I just moved to Ohio, this time for good until I turn eighteen and I plan to go to college here so…yeah…I just found my computer last Thursday, set it up Friday but I had to go to my new school to get all my classes, etc. It's been crazy. I didn't have time to read over this so I'm sorry about the mistakes…I'll look over them again. This is going to be a birthday chapter to two people…my beloved Akito XD That stupid little demon I created back in the summer of ninth grade…he's comes so far. He'll be…twenty-one on the 18th. And the second person…me! I'll be seventeen on the 25th. So far my birthday presents have been: a giant stuffed, white teddy bear (meaning: Okami's sixteenth birthday present from Akito was a giant stuffed white teddy bear), and T.M.Revolution's Seventh Heaven CD. But…I miss my friends (though I make sure I don't show it).

Anyway…about this chapter…Like I said, I wasn't planning on having it go this way but…I was struggling to get something down when I was down in Florida still…and then I got Midnyte Wolf's review, but it wasn't until the other day that I thought "Hey, maybe I could do something with a dream…" I think I would like to blame the green tea pocky on this chapter. Yeah…let's go with that.

Read and review please! And don't laugh at me:hides behind giant teddy bear: My head hurts and I worked late into the night on this. People screaming at me in Japanese does not help XD I need to figure out how to turn down the volume…but I'm too lazy.

**Chapter** **3**

"Sorry about that." Robin whispers when he finally manages to get me away from his aunt. He sets our bags next to his futon as I sit down on mine, watching him move around the room quietly. Finally he pulls off his shirt and lowers himself onto my futon, resting his head back on the pillow. "I forgot just how tiring they can be."

I shake my head, smiling at him. "It's all right. I understand." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me down onto the futon next to him, resting his head in the hollow of my neck. "Robin?"

"We didn't get to spend a lot of time alone today." He whispers, his voice vibrating slightly and tickling my neck. I try to suppress a shiver, not doing a very good job at it and I feel him smile against my neck. "And…didn't you say that I owed you a kiss? I have yet to make that up to you."

"Yeah…" I breathe, leaning back against him and closing my eyes, "But this is nice too…just being here with you, it's really relaxing." He smiles again and I feel his lashes flutter against my neck, drawing out a small giggle from me. I slap his arm lightly. "Stop, that tickles."

"I know…" He repeats the action again and I close my eyes, trying my best not to squirm away from him or laugh too much. He opens his eyes and presses his lips to my neck, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine and I open my eyes quickly, glancing down at him. "Don't hold back, I like to hear you laugh."

"Robin…" I whisper his name like a prayer, closing my eyes again and wriggling, trying to get as close to him as physically possible. He makes a choking noise in his throat before lifting his arms from around my waist to cross over my chest, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "I love you." I have to say it, to remind myself and to remind him. I like saying it too…loving someone…it is the greatest thing in the world, and…

"Ouch! Robin! You bit me!" He laughs before clapping his hands twice, the lights above us going out, throwing the room into total darkness. Before my eyes can begin to adjust to the dark, I feel him moving, raising the sheets up to cover us.

"Good night, Ivan." He snuggles into me, smiling softly into my neck and I let out a sigh. I might as well give up; he is set on leaving it at that. I move the sheets up higher so that he is covered better and close my eyes, trying to clear my mind completely so that I can sleep. It does not take long before I do fall asleep; I always find it easy to sleep when Robin has his arms around me like this…

_I blink my eyes once, narrowing them to block out the bright, summer sun overhead, bathing the open field in a warm glow. A cool breeze sweeps the tall blades of grass, a soft, melodic song playing in the air. Though this place does not seem familiar to my mind, my body seems to recognize it immediately. I continue to stare up at the unfamiliar, pale blue sky. This must be a dream…_

_I take a breath and close my eyes again but only for a moment. I feel someone stir next to me and I open my eyes slowly, turning my head slightly to see Robin sitting there in a strange garb, somewhat like what you would expect people in mediaeval times to wear. Other than the different outfit, the person sitting there is definitely my Robin. Every detail the same down to the earring I bought him for his birthday hanging in his left ear._

_He smiles at me gently. "Did you have a nice nap?"_

_"Yeah." I answer him, stretching out on the warm ground. Relaxing here is nice; I think I could stay here forever, even if this place is just a dream world. I am about to close my eyes again when a shadow looms over me, not menacingly, more protectively than anything else; but then again, Robin has always been like that. So protective that he would never do anything that I was not ready for…_

_He slides a slightly calloused hand onto my cheek, hovering over me slightly for a moment, rubbing the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip before he leans down, blushing his lips lightly against mine. I close my eyes before his lips can touch mine, leaning into his gentle kiss but he pulls away before I can get too used to it. When I open my eyes again, he is smiling down at me tenderly._

_"Wha…?" He captures my lips with his again before I can even complete the word, let alone the question. This time there is more passion in the kiss, a little less restrained that the first one, but still gentle all the same._

_After a long moment of brushing out lips together, he runs his tongue along my bottom lip while at the same time, sliding his hand down the middle of my chest, stopping at the belt tied around my waist. With a practiced hand, he undoes the knot in one swift move and slips his hand up under my shirt, touching my skin lightly with his fingertips. Even though the contact is light, I gasp, forgetting for a mere second that his mouth is over mine, and he takes advantage of this, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Instinctively, I push against him with my own tongue but he adds a little more pressure, winning the silent battle and I allow him to explore my mouth without any struggle._

_The hand under my shirt finally comes to the upper half of my chest, for a moment I thought he was going to keep going but his hand pauses near my heart, resting there for a moment. I open my eyes and so does he, gazing into my eyes lovingly before he reaches up with his free hand and rests it over my eyelids, forcing my eyes closed again, moving that hand away to tangle his fingers in my hair. He begins to move his hand again, sliding his fingertips to the right, circling around my nipple teasingly and I close my eyes tighter, fighting against the gasp in the back of my throat._

_He leans against me more, shifting his weight to move his legs in front of him, putting a little more pressure into the kiss as he finally catches my nipple between his fingers, squeezing it lightly. I moan into the kiss, throwing my arms around his shoulders and digging my nails into the back of his tunic. He stops everything, pulling away only an inch, "It's all right." He whispers gently, his breath ghosting across my lips, forcing a shiver to run down my spine. I am so pathetic. To fall victim to his touch so completely, without much of a fight at all. But…Robin's touch is magic. That is the only way I can explain the things I am feeling now._

_"Can I keep going?" I nod slowly. I know that if I shook my head, even if he did stop, he would be disappointed, though he would not show it on his face; Robin isn't like that at all. He smiles and moves, kissing my forehead lightly before pulling back and sliding his other hand under my shirt, lifting it over my head and setting it aside._

_He ducks his head down, kissing my neck, nibbling on it slightly, and apologizing for each bite with a tender kiss. I keep my hands on his back, my mind too dizzy to come up with anything else to do. He kisses his way down to the top of my pants, keeping one hand resting on my back, the other twirling a strand of my hair absently. I swallow hard when he pulls his hand away, knowing what he plans to do. The idea that this might all just be a dream has left me completely. It all seems so very real, his gentle, caressing touch, his lips all over my body, his all too familiar warmth surrounding me, protecting me. I cannot refuse him anything._

_I manage to open my eyes halfway, looking down at him as he begins to undo the belt holding up my pants. He stops as he slides the belt out of the loops and sets it on top of my shirt, pale blue eyes looking up at me, silently begging for permission. I nod again, dropping my head back onto the ground._

_He shifts again, this time coming to rest between my legs, sliding his right hand up and hooking his thumb on the edge of my pants, his left hand never leaving its position on my back even as he pushes my pants down, letting it join the rest of my clothes in a pile next to us. Before he does anything else, he pushes himself onto his knees and lifts himself up, leaning down and kissing my lips. "I love you."_

_I blink my eyes open at this. Him saying it…it's just too much. I tighten my grip on his shoulders, pulling him down. "I love you, Robin, so much…" I whisper. I feel him smile against me and he waits for me to loosen my grip before pulling away, still smiling._

_"It's going to be all right. It'll hurt at first, but it'll get better. Is it all right if I continue?" I nod again and he takes his right hand, slipping three fingers into my mouth. I suck on them eagerly and just begin to twirl my tongue around them before he removes them again, replacing his fingers with his tongue, rolling along my own to distract me as he pushes his fingers inside me, stretching me._

_It hurts at first, a sharp pain, but it is bearable and it does not last for very long, giving way to pleasure soon enough. Then he touches that special spot inside of me and I break the kiss, turning my head and crying out his name. He kisses me again quickly, removing his fingers but replacing them with his manhood, pushing into me._

_This time the pain is more intense than just his fingers, but he remains still, letting me get used to it before I relax again, his lips moving against mine, reassuringly before he begins to move his hips in a rocking motions, the pleasure almost too good to be true. With each stroke, he touches that special spot, bursts of pleasure exploding inside me, forcing a cry each time, only to be muffled by our joined lips._

_Finally, after what seems like forever, I feel a tightening in my abdomen and then a rush like nothing I have ever felt before. He pushes into me two more times, grabbing my hand with his right one, before pulling away and crying out my name._

I sit up in bed, or try to. Strong arms wrapped around my body prevent me from getting very far. My breath and heartbeat are erratic, my chest rising and falling quickly. I try to take a deep breath to calm myself but it does not help. I close my eyes, hoping that would work but flashes of that dream keep showing up, my cheeks burning. Even if it is a dream, it is hard to forget about it so easily, especially with Robin lying behind him, so close.

What could have provoked such a strange dream? I slap my cheek. Stop thinking about it! I wonder if I should tell Robin…what would he think about that…?

"Un…Ivan…" I jump at the soft voice in my ear but I cannot help but smile when he snuggles against me. I take another deep breath. It was just a dream. I still don't think that I am ready for that yet. I feel bad for forcing Robin to wait but…he hasn't asked me about it…

A yawn interrupts my thoughts, my eyes growing heavy and I try and fight to keep them open but it is a losing battle and I finally give up, closing my eyes and yawn again, hoping that my dreams are not as vivid as the one that woke me.

**TBC**

I hope it was good. I had a lot of…um…yeah…embarrassing moments with this chapter XD I get embarrassed easily but I am glad that it didn't make me run and hide while I was working on this. Please read and review :heart:


End file.
